God's among them
by titus1994
Summary: Set during the time of Lightning Returns, after completing the final main quest. I am really bad at Summaries, so check it out. Hope x Light and Bhenevelze x Etro. Rated T to start but might change later don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone. This is my VERY FIRST Fanfiction. I have no prior experience writing anything past a college report. So Reviews would be amazing. I chose this pair because I just love them. Also this is one of my Favorite games. Note that if you haven't played FFXIII Lightning Returns, you will see some spoilers as this ties a bit into the main story line, and hints a bit at it, but not enough to draw from the whole game. Now with out further ado, I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR LIGHTNING RETURNS OR SQUARE ENIX, as much as I wish I did. Now please enjoy.

Chapter 1: A moments Rest

Hope's PV

Light just returned from the surface, to offer up more Eradia to Yggdrasil. I was amazed at how time stays still while she was here in the Ark, and the dress that she just won from the tournament is gorgeous. I was busy tapping at the computer to get a read on potential souls for her to save as she just had finished prolonging the end till the very last day, until I felt a shiver tingle from the back of my spine. I know that I had felt this feeling before, and now I know why, it was her. It was Lightning, the woman that I fell in love with so many years ago, only to have taken from me by the Chaos. But she was here, only we were different, our human emotion was there but not the same way as when we were l'cie. To me that time was distant memory of someone else, but I know that it was me who lived through then. I knew that I was there with her through that ordeal, but it still feels that something is missing since Benivelzah brought me to the Ark. Thank God that time stands still in the Ark, because I want to talk to Light and see what she thinks.

Light? Can you come over here real quick?

Sure Hope, what's wrong?

I was just wondering do you still feel the way you did when we were l'cie?

What do you mean?

What I mean is. Do you feel emotions like you did when we went through that ordeal?

Yes, I do, but not the same way as before, it's like looking outside in and feeling like someone else.

Exactly! That's the same way I feel, it feels like something is missing!

Yes, but maybe that was done intentionally so we don't have these emotions to hold us from our goal.

Maybe, but what will you do, if God doesn't bring Serah back?

I'll use that same power he gave me and **Kill him with it.**

**_"Oh, is that so? I wonder if she can kill me if I am Hope."_**

Light, what if Benivelzah and I were the same?

Wait a minute, Hope what do you mean?

Never mind Light that's stupid forget I said anything.

No you tell me now.

Nah, it's not important just focus on the mission at hand, I doubt God will betray you.

Humph, fine.

**_"Hope, you are not supposed to interfere!"_**

_"I want my body back!"_

**_"In due time Hope, I will return it to you after I have my Goddess at my mercy."_**

_"No you can't she will see through your lies!"_

**_"Oh and how pray tell will she do that?"_**

_"Our bond is special, she won't let you control her, we have been through so much together and only Serah and I can see into her soul."_

**_"Oh you mean the soul that grew in the turmoil of the l'cie incident. You naive boy, I removed all of that from her when I woke her up. She is perfect now, and will become my Goddess Etro once again!"_**

_"You can't be serious Benivelzah, she has fought Gods for a long time, and one more won't hurt her."_

**_"You don't understand Hope, you and I will become One, and she will be at our beck and call because of that Love she has for you. All she has to do is pass the forbidden dungeon in the desert and absorb Etro's essence, and then she and Etro will be as you and I. one…"_**

_"Wait, Light has Love for me?"_

**_"Yes and that is the reason that you are to be my vessel. I need someone that Lightning loves more than anyone, even Serah, if you are me she will think twice."_**

_"No, I won't let you!"_

_"**Hahaha, sleep now boy, I'll need you ready, later."**_

Light's POV

What just happened? Hope asks me a question and usually he is pretty good at being straight forward. Man I wish I could tell Hope how much I love him. He has always had my back, always been there for me, even when I pushed him away, but he still would come back to me. I wish I knew what he meant by that comment. Him and God the same? That's not possible. Wait, maybe it is, at one point in time I was one with Etro, as the warrior goddess, in Valhalla. Maybe that is what he meant when he said that he and God could be one. Ah that's dumb, Hope is just a wait, He has been around for at least 700 years, he was out of crystal after the fall of Cocoon, and then afterwards he aged to at least 21, but here he is in the Ark in his adolescent form. What could God be planning? It is true that this was the form that initially fell in Love with, even though it was wrong to do so, I still did. I don't know he feels the same way maybe I'll ask him. Or maybe I should just go back to the surface and save some more souls. Maybe when I return I will let him know how I feel.

Light are you ready to return to the surface?

Yeah, Hope when I return there is something important that I need to tell you.

Ok Light, when you return we will talk.

Thanks Hope.

Entering the teleportation device Lightning transported back to Nova Christalia. To resume her continued mission of soul saving. This time she was transported to Yusannan's champion's quarter where her next soul to be saved was unknowingly waiting in the arena.

Hey Savior Lady, did you return today for more fighting?

No, I came here because I heard from my sources that there is someone in need in the arena.

That is true, but I doubt there is anything you can do to help her.

What do you mean?

Well you see, the girl signed up to fight in the arena after seeing you take down that last monster last night. But now she is trapped because of a Zaltys, which has her pinned against the wall.

Ok just let me in, I know what I need to do.

No can do, savior, this is what she signed up for.

But she signed up because she saw me!

Oh she signed up for other reasons.

Like what?!

It doesn't matter I can't let you in either way.

Fine then I'll find another way inside.

"_Light I think I know of a way that you can get inside"  
"Great Hope, just make it fast, a girl's life is on the line"_

_"So what you need to do is go to the path that leads to the Gluttons Quarter, there you will find a hidden path on the left side that will lead to a tunnel to get into the arena."_

_"Ok, hope this works."_

Lightning stepped into secret passage and followed it into the arena.

As she entered the arena she could hear the crowd roaring at the display of the monster in the arena and its willing prey. Slaughterhouse Zoe was there to comment on the devastating events that were unfolding.

"It looks like this challenger is going to be this monsters next meal. Will she be able to turn the tables or will this really be the end of her."

Lightning heard these words as she crept closer to the inside of the ring. Until she could hear the roar of the monster Zaltys, just as it raised its claw for the final strike, she threw a runiga spell at its tail to distract it. The monster flipped itself around in order to combat its new foe. Lightning taking her cue, steadied her blade and lunged at the beast. With fire burning through its mouth the best took ready, and let out its fiery rage. Lightning switched into her defender armor and blocked the attack head on, then switching to her mage schemata, and pelting the monster with blizigga spell after blizigga spell the monster staggered, leaving its most vulnerable spot open for the kill. She switched again into her amazoness schemata and whipped her masamune at the staggered beast. Each strike getting faster and faster as time came to a crawl, until she finally slammed the blade through the beasts heart, with a final screech the beast fell back to the chaos.

Lightning then scanned the arena for the said girl in trouble. After searching she found the said victim, and carried her over to exit of the arena. The crowd was in roars of amazement as their champion left the battle stage with her new cargo in tote. After leaving the arena she moved to a more secluded place and awaited the girl to awaken.

One hour passed by and the girl awoke. Lightning was leaning against a cobblestone pillar and heard the sigh of relief as the girl lifted herself up from her laying position. The girl was in a blood covered white gown, with tears at her sides, and adorned with black stiletto heels. The girl looked to lightning, which was still in her amazoness schemata. The girl's eyes protruded at the sight of lightning in armor that made a bikini look modest.

Um excuse me miss?

Yeah what is it?

Um could you put something on that's a little less revealing?

Uh ok. Wait right here.

Lightning then left the girls sight and returned in her holy armor. This time she wasn't just covered she was engulfed in armor, white as snow, with hints of gold leaf at the trims and edges of the schemata.

So who are you?

My name is lightning; I heard that you needed help.

Um I'm Mary, I did need help, who told you that?

I have my sources. Now what is it you need help with?

I uh, it's embarrassing.

What is?

Well there is a boy that I have been head over heels for a long time; I think it was when we first met last century. But either way, I just have feelings for him, but I can't bring myself to tell him.

Ok. So where do I come it to help you.

Just be my eyes and ears and see if he has the same feelings for me as I do him.

I doubt he would tell me upfront.

Yes he will, he has a lot of respect for you, as you are the savior, and won the tournament last night. He was there, and said to me that he just had a lot of respect for strong women. So I thought if I would enter the arena today and win then maybe I wouldn't need your help, but instead I needed to be saved by you.

Ok I think I understand what I can do.

Great, his name is Tom; you can find him all the time at the forge ogling the weapons.

Great, then I guess I'll go and try to get some information out of him.

Thank you so much Lightning!

Don't thank me yet, one step at a time.

Ok.

Lightning then left Mary at the cobblestone pillar and made her way to the forge.

_"Light, what are thinking about this girl?"_

_"I think that this is interesting."_

_"Why Light?"_

_"Oh nothing, I'll tell you about it later. Just help me find this Tom character."_

_"Ok Light"_

_Lightning made it to the forge and just as Mary said, there was the boy ogling the weapons. He was a medium size built boy with, short brown hair, he had a sword strapped to his side, and wore a simple green shirt, and blue jeans. Lightning stepped up to the boy and greeted him._

Hello, would your name be Tom?

Yes what do you wan… Wait a minute YOU'RE THE SAVIOR!

Yes I am.

OH My gosh I am like your biggest fan.

**_"_**_Check it out Light you have a fan."_

_"Yeah what of it?"_

_"Just funny, that the cold reserved lightning has a biggest fan."_

_"Whatever"_

I saw you last night at the arena, I saw you take down that dragon of a monster.

Really, well if that's the case were you there with someone?

Yeah her name is Mary; oh since you're the savior would you do me a favor?

What do you need?

Well I have these really strong feelings for Mary but I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid that she would reject me. And friend zone me if you know what I mean.

Ok, where do I come in?

Just be my spy to find out if she has feelings for me.

What makes you think that she doesn't?

Are you kidding she is smart, beautiful, and strong, she could have any guy she wants, and I'm just a weapon nerd that loves to see the arena.

_"Wow the irony, Light."_

_"Yeah should I tell him?"_

_"Na not yet let's see how this plays out."_

Why don't you just tell her?

No I couldn't do that, I need you to spy for me.

Fine I'll be right back.

Thank you soooooo much Savior.

You're welcome.

Back at the Cobble stone pillar.

Mary!

Yeah what did you find out Lightning?

The boy, Tom has feelings for you.

Really, YAY! Alright then, wait why hasn't he told me?

Because he thought you would reject him.

How could I, he's everything I want.

Just go confess to him.

Right right, I am on my way love. Woohoo!

Alright I'm right behind you Mary.

Back at the forge.

Tom stood there shaking, nervous and anxious for the information he waited for.

TOM!

M..Ma..Mary!?

What are you doing here?!

I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOO!

I knew i… Wait a minute you DO!?

How could I not? You're my everything; ever since we met a century ago you have been my rock and my support. I can't think of not loving you.

That's… Amazing! I love you too Mary.

Thank you Lightning.

Thank you Savior.

Just don't keep secrets from each other.

OK!

_"Light you still have some time to pass before you return to the Ark"_

_"Yeah, I know. Do you have any more leads?"_

_"None that I can find Light, you've been doing a damn good job as savior"_

_"Thanks Hope, then I guess I'll head over to the wildlands and visit Dajh and Sazh."_

_"That might be good; a moments rest would do you a world of it."_

_"Thanks Hope, beam me over there."_

_"You got it Light."_

_OK everyone what do you think. Please no Flamming and Remember to Rate and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Everyone I've got the second chapter ready to go. And man I was supprised by all the positive feed back I've gotten. And I want to thank you all for your words of encouragement. So without further ado, I do not own Final Fantasy in any way shape or form except for a copy of the game, and my own fantasies within it. The only thing that I own is this plot. Thank you and happy reading.**

"Ok beam me there Hope"

"Rodger that Light"

After being transported to the wildlands, Lighting was greeted by her feathered companion Odin. It was dusk around 6pm, and the sun was setting across the horizon. The light from the sun blanketed the sky in a redish velvet hue, reminding Lighting of the mural of Etro's sacrifice to bring human life to be. She looked at the sight in awe questioning the deceased goddess of her choice, then mounted her chocobo friend. Riding into the distance where the Katzorys resided. Leaping over the mountainous terrain with much fever and grace, Odin Kwehed in to the air. Lightning holding back a grin as her feathered companion drew closer to their destination. Odin came to a steady halt, as they approached the home of the former Air Pilot.

Lightning!

She could hear the voice Dajh, as he jumped from the top ledge into her arms.

The boy was no taller than he was when she last saw him. around 3"5 and with is 6 inch black afro. The boy was positivly beaming while in the arms of his savior aloft her white steed.

Lightning lifted the boy up into the air, and gave him kind smile.

Well hello Dajh!

Hi Lightning, we were wondering when you would come back to play.

At the words of the child Lightning looked to the boy with a reserved look.

I'm not here to…

Then before she could say another word, the voice of the aged Air Pilot came down from the ledge.

Hey Soldier Girl!

Hello Sazh.

You gonna come up and visit?

Of course.

Lightning set the boy down and dismounted her feathered steed to jump to the high ledge in the Pilots home. Then after scanning the room as it was before with memories of the gang, and furniture to make the home comfy; she chose her seat close to the aged man, across from her, dajh was playing with chocolinna.

So hows the work as the savior going?

It's alright I've saved all the souls I can.

Really?

Daddy, she even saved my soul too.

Yes, she did dajh, and mine with it!

So daddy do you want to know what I saw when I was asleep?

Of course!

Well daddy, I saw nothing but black for a long time until, a lady with big black wings came to me and gave me a big hug.

Really, what was she like?

She was weally pwetty, and she was weally nice. She told me that my daddy was working weally had to save me.

What was her name dajh?

Eto.

Eto?

I think he means Etro. "Wait did I hear correctly?"

Yeah tat's her name! She was weally pwetty, but she also seemed vewy sad too. Maybe Lighting can help her.

Ok?

I thought Etro was dead, because of the Caius incident.

Maybe he was imagining it.

I'm not making uer up, she was tere and she eld me like momma and daddy did before momma went away.

Dajh.

Sazh maybe he is onto something.

Ok maybe you did see her, but that doesn't explain how its possible.

I dono.

Well that makes all of us.

Either way Soldier girl have you heard from Hope at all?

Yeah he is with me in the Ark.

Oh, is that so, and did he get to talk to you yet?

Of course! We talk a lot. Even when others don't know it. Telepathy works great.

Good, I'm glad to hear everything is going well. So how long was it since he… you know?

I know what?

Ugh you know... _he __confessed his love for you_.

Uh, wait he didn't confess.

He didn't?!

No!

But I could've sworn.

How would you know about his feelings?

Just as Lightning asked that question, Sazh's face went flushed. He was embarrassed that he spilled what Hope meant to tell Lightning. He felt bad for betraying the trust of his close friend.

Dah um… … … Father's Intuition!

Father's intuition!?

Yeah that's it, I just knew from that. "Nice Save! Now it doesn't seem like Hope confided in me at all! Even though he did, I just hope that he is ready for what I just started." Sazh Thought.

Ok whatever! "_so Hope has feelings for me. This is going to be easier than I thought, Please 6am come soon!" Lightning Thought._

Hey Soldier Girl! What are you going to do now, that you know?

**Oh boy! What will Lightning do? Wil she confront Hope or will she keep to herself, FIND OUT NEXT TIME. "Oh I've always wanted to do that!" Thanks as always and Review please. I know this was relativly short but its a good twist! Chapter 3 will be much LONGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I want to seriously apologize for not updating in a long time. A lot has happened in my life that has really made me have to review my life strategies. I want to give hope to the readers of this fan fiction that there will be a better flow of updates. As I have now opened up a lot of free time, I feel like I can finally continue this story. Now without further ado, let the show go on!**

**Formalities out of the way, I do not own FF13 LR or the characters or the main plot, except for all my additions and tweaks. **

So what are you going to do now that you know?

What do you think I am going to do?

Oh I don't know, confront him?

Well yeah that's what I am gonna do. "_And maybe I will do more than that, but I won't tell him that."_

_"__**Light its getting to be that time again for you to return to the Ark"**_

Well I will let you get back to Hope, just promise me you will be gentle with him.

I will, don't worry, tell Dajh to have a good day.

I will.

Lighting was then engulfed by an orb of light as she was then teleported back to the Ark. As she was floating in the historia crux, Light took some time to think. She went inside herself to that same mind's stage where she learned she could speak alone to herself and lumina. As she entered she noticed Lumina sitting atop the crystal throne at the north end of the stage.

Well if it isn't the big bad savior, she came to me this time.

I thought you said this is inside me mind, where I can do some thinking with out Hope knowing.

Oh yes! I did, and who would of thought that you would want to keep something from Hope.

Well I found out that Hope has feelings for me.

Of course he has feelings for you, why else do you think old Benivelsah chose him?

What do you mean?

God could have chosen any of the original l'cie, but he specifically chose Hope.

Why?

Because you won't kill him.

Wait why would I...Oh no, you mean that Hope is...

Well you can think about that all you want, but I will say that you should be doing a whole lot more internal thinking instead of talking to Hopey.

Either way I need to clear something up.

Clear what?

_My feelings for him._

Oh you are something Claire Farron!

Wait did you just here my thought?

Loud and Clear! Remember this is your mind, and the only ones that can hear us is you and me. No one else.

But if you can hear my thoughts then that means...

Oh look at the time, looks like you will be getting to the Ark any minute now. Have fun confessing, "Lighting".

With that Lumina dissapeared laughing to herself, as Light prepared for the most awkward thing in her life.

As light entered the Ark she approached the tree, and offered the Eradia of the couple she helped that day.

"From the love of those two children, comes for the power to delay the end one more day."

Light emited from her heart as it was led to the tree, and the power allowed the tree to bloom.

Congrats Light you have gained enough Eradia to gain an extra day, and fix the time distortion thus giving us back the lost time.

Great. Hope there is something that I need to tell you.

Yeah what is it Light?

Hope I know that you have feelings for me.

Yes I do. "_**Benivelsah you cannot do it like that!**"_

_"Do what?**"**_

_"**You Can't just say it like that!"**_

_"Well love and feelings are not my Forte."_

**_"If you are going to confess like that then let me take over!"_**

_"Fine, but you only get to talk to her about this."_

**_Light, let me explain._**

Oh I expect you to.

**_I have had feelings for you ever since you helped me with overcoming my self doubt, and when you trained me, and when you cared for me in my weakness. At first you were someone to fear, but later I came to love you, and your cold front. Also when you were ripped from me in the timeline, I spent my life to trying to find you in Valhalla. And when we did and you turned to Crystal I made a vow to myself that if I ever was able to see you again, then I would tell you everything. But before I knew it God took me away and sh..ap..ed...Arghghhghg._**

Hope! Whats wrong.

_**Light...I...don't have enough...time..Go..d...Is...Taking..me...ov.e...r...**_

HOPE! Come back to me, I didn't get to tell you my reply!

_Wow I have to say I made the best choice when I chose Hope._

Bastard, what have you done with the real Hope?!

_Hahaha. I am the real Hope. This is the real body, and his soul is merged with my own. We share a consciousness._

I swear if anything has happened to him I'll...

_You'll what? Kill me? Hurt me? Quit? Ha, if you do any of those, you will be doing them to Hope._

So dangling my sister over my head wasn't enough now?

_Oh she was until you started to regain your feelings from the past. _

But what do you need me for now that the mission is over?

_You see because you have completed your savior mission, you were able to unlock the gates to Etro's true Tomb, the Dungeon beyond time!_

What is so special about that place?

_Etro's essence is there, you must take her essence in to complete my plan._

And Hope?

_I still need him so he will be safe._

So I just go there get her essence and return then, I get Hope back?

_Yes._

Guess I have no choice. Fine I'll go, but if you don't do your part. Hope will forgive me if I beat his body to a pulp.

_Understood._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Back with more updates and feel much better. Hope you enjoy. Remember to favorite and review. And please no flamming. Thank you.**

Chapter 4

Lightning, was then engulfed by a blinding light as she was transported to the dungeon beyond time "Etro's Tomb". Buy while she was being transported little did she know of what Hope was going through and what she was about to face.

_"Benevelsah, you won't get away with this!"_

**_"Oh but you don't understand Hope, I have already. There is no doubt in my mind that she will make it to the end of that labarynth, and there is no doubt that she will obtain Etro's essence. But what transpires afterwards, you will have to wait and see."_**

_"Light, I only wish I was able to hear your reply."_

**_"Oh quit your whinning, if she didn't love you, then she would've already killed you and me."_**

After the blinding light faded, Lightning looked around the location she was transported to. She noticed the area was dark, and lit only with a few flickering lights. As she continued down the dark damp hallway, she noticed the light following her kept on getting stronger and stronger. Each step illuminating the rest of the path. Then as the light continued onward, a purple creature emerged from the darkness, ready to kill whoever dared to venture further.

Light took her sword at the ready and deflected the energy blast from the creature. She stared into its glowing red eyes until she noticed the vague familiarity she had to this creature. That she had somehow defeated its long lost brother before.

_Ah it's only a goblet. I can take em._

But this goblet was not like the others that she had faced this one had the power of a hundred goblets and with the health of them too. It was Goblet Omega.

_Ah damn it! Its not going down one bit, maybe I need to use some magic?_

Lightning then let out her magic volley on the creature until it finally became staggered. The beast cried in agony as it became impaled with her crimson saber.

_Huf puff, I can't believe it was that hard to defeat. I wonder if that's going to be my only hard fight._

**_Don't count yourself lucky savior, that was only the weakest of the monsters here._**

_Benevelsah, what do mean, by the weakest of the monsters here?_

**_This is where Etro's essence lies, the essence of a GODDESS!, you cannot think that it would not be guarded well. You must conquer all the guardians in this dungeon before you can enter her chamber of sleep._**

_But if that was the weakest monster and I had trouble with it, how am I going to defeat all the monsters?_

**_If you don't you will die here. And Time is standing still, so there will be no returning back to the Ark, until you complete this task._**

_Fine so what I have to do is just slaughter all the guardians? And I will be free?_

**_Yes._**

_Ok, then let the killing begin. "Just imagine each one as God, and remember all the pain he is putting me through. Yeah I can do that"_

With this new mindset in her head, she transformed herself into a rageful killing machine, every creature that was found, did not have a chance to strike, as she had already taken its life. The only thing that could be heard in the halls of this dungeon were the rageful cries from Lightning and the agonizing cries of the creatures. Until she had reached the center of the dungeon where a gate of monstrous size separated her from her target. As she approached the door, a blood curdling screech could be heard from the distance, until it started to get closer and closer until the beast this sound was emanating from had appeared in front of her.

It was terrifying, a dragon with red and black wings hovered in the air, with bones of fallen soldiers adorning its body like medals on a general, and crowned with the runes of the goddess on its temple.

When Lightning saw the beast she lunged at it with the same fury that she gave to the previous monsters before. This time though was different as the beast possessed enough intelligence to shield itself with a magical barrier. Lightning was thrown across the room, until she flipped around and shot back at the beast.

This time though she used her eradia powers to increase her speed to unbelievable proportions. When she heard the mental clock ticking she let out all her magic at once on the barrier, noticing the continuous strain would weaken the barrier, until finally it gave and with on large shatter, the beast was left wide open. Smiling at her imminent victory she brought her sword up to meet her target.

But just as the barrier had shattered, the beast charged for her, with all of its might, and smashing into the warrior, broke off it horn in her shield. Light thinking fast threw her shield aside, and focused all her power on her blade, and made a quick motion at the head of the beast, with on swift blow the beast was decapitated.

Looking at her victory she turned around to pick up her shield, until she heard scraping sounds behind her. And was horrified at the site before her.

The beast's head disintegrated but the body, stayed there, until a dark aura filled the room, and with that another creature freed itself from the dragon beast. This one more humanoid than the other, and with feminine features. With a body that matched Lightning's in every way, except this one had seraphic wings black as night. After emerging from the beastly body, it looked back from its host, and watched it disintegrate. Then looking at Lightning licking its lips. And then speaking.

_I had no idea that a mortal could have enough power to free me from that vile beast's prison. What is it that they call you child?_

_Lightning. _

_Ah Lightning, what an unusual name for you mortals to have. How were you able to best this guardian, you do not seem to be a normal mortal._

_Benevalsah provided for me some of his power, to be the savior of this dying world._

_Ah old Benny, I had no idea he would use a human for that. You must have dealt with Gods a lot for him to give you some of "his" own power._

_What do you mean?_

_Oh he hasn't told you? Such a shame you think that he would tell his plans to the people he uses. Oh well no helping that now. What is it you come here for now?_

_I come to seek the essence of the late Goddess Etro._

_Oh do you now? Do you even understand what it really is you are seeking?_

_Etro's essence._

_Yes but do you really understand what that is?_

_Uh…_

_Its HER SOUL!_

_Oh, I didn't know that._

_Hmm this may be interesting indeed._

_Why's that?_

_Because if you can find her soul then you can become the new goddess._

_I don't want that!_

_Doesn't matter, you have to, because you were able to free me from that beast and that means you are the one, with the power needed to complete this task._

Just then as she spoke those words, the gate opened into the depths of the dungeon, with lit aura lighting the way.

_So Lightning, it seems that the Goddess has accepted you to take on this task._

_What does that even mean?_

_It means that she wants you to find her, and I will be accompanying you in this task._

_Why?_

_Lets just say that I need to see the Goddess too, and you will help me get there._

_Fine but before I let you tag along with me, you need to put some clothes on and tell me your name._

_Ok, my name is Deamonea Etroes Magnolia, and as for clothes how bout this._

Her outfit consisted of, a dark purple armor, that covered her top and her bottom but not her middle. (Use your imagination Mwhahahahah)

After she was dressed they both started down the path to the Goddess.

_So Deamonea?_

_Oh just call me Dea._

_Ok so Dea, what is it that you meant when you said Benevelsah only gives his power to those that dealt with gods before?_

_Well, actually Benny's hated humans for a very long time, ever since Etro… Well lets just say that old benny hasn't ever trusted humans with anything let alone his own powers._

_Ok. _

_Well since you asked how bout I get to know you some more too!_

_Sure, what is it you want to know?_

So as they traversed the labyrinth Lightning explained about her life and the l'cie incident, also the caius incident and the current plot she is a part of.

_Wow no wonder you were chosen, falcie, Etro's warrior, l'cie, and time travel. You have been through a lot. And this Hope person, he dedicated his life to finding you?_

_Yeah._

_And? Do you love him in return?_

_Wait that's a bit personal. _

_Ah! So you do love him, wow I can only imagine what that must be like, waiting centuries for the one you love to return. Never certain how long it will take or what it will take for you to be reunited. Ah what a story!_

_Ok yes I do love him!_

_I knew it! So whats holding you back?_

_Well there is a problem with him being a kid and me being an adult._

_PROBLEM?! Honey realize there is no age difference between you two, you just had way more beauty sleep than you should've. That's all, if anything he is a few centuries older than you in the experience category. _

_Hm, you have a point Dea, so what do you think I should do?_

_Well you know old Benny is listening to our whole conversation so give em a buzz and ask to speak to Hope._

_How will I know its really Hope and not Benivelsah. _

_BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T LET HOPE SPEAK I DOUBT ETRO WILL BE VERY HAPPY!_

_Why did you have to yell?_

_Just making sure he heard me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Why did you have to yell?_

_To make sure he heard me._

_Oh ok, Hope are you there?_

**_Yeah I am here Light._**

_Hope, tell me something only you would say._

**_Ok here goes, Light that amazoness costume you wear makes you very sexy._**

_What did you say?_

**_Um I mean that you look very attractive in the amazoness armor._**

_Ok it really is you._

**_Yeah it is._**

_Hope I have something that I want to tell you, and I don't want you to feel bad, ok._

**_Ok?_**

_Hope, I have loved you for quite a while, but because I always saw you as the kid you were, I never allowed those feelings to show, I was always disgusted with myself for thinking the things I did about you, and I was always hoping that you would find someone else that would be able to reciprocate those, feelings, but then later I realized that I really doesn't matter how old I am, or how young you are. You are the one that I love. Also when I met you later in your adult years, you were quite handsome. But I had a mission that I could not abandon. I hope that you would forgive me for not being honest earlier._

**_Light. That was amazing, I had always hoped that you felt that way for me, and really it was all worth it, all the waiting, and all the pain, just to hear those words. I love you Light._**

_I love you too, Hope. Also call me Claire._

**_I will Light, I mean Claire._**

_Ha-ha, don't worry Hope it will take some getting used to. _

**_Thanks Light, I wanted to tell you that when you find Etro's essence you will need become a… _**

**_"Hope you were only supposed to tell her your feelings don't tell her anything else, or I will take over!"_**

**_Never mind Claire it's not that important, just be careful, and no that nothing is as it seems._**

_Thanks Hope, and I will be back to meet you later after all of this._

_So, Claire?_

_It's my real name._

_Oh, I thought that it was strange to be named after an elemental attack._

_So are we getting closer?_

_Yep, and looky here, she left us clues to where to go._

_"Warrior of the Goddess, wear mine garments, and step into the darkness, there unleash mine power and the path will be made."_

_Wonder what that means Light_

_I think I know. _

Just then Lightning changed into her Ultimatus Armor, and stepped into the darkness, and unleashed Ultima on the surrounding area. Then after getting up, she noticed a new path was made that led further into the abyss of the dungeon.

_How did you know to do that?_

_Well you see I had the armor already, and I knew that Ultima was the magical manifestation of her powers._

_Ah I see. "She will be an excellent host, for Etro's Spirit" So shall we continue?_

_Sure. So Dea, you didn't say why you are helping me? _

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Well for your information, its top secret!_

_Oh._

Just then they arrived at their destination. A throne with the crystalized version of Etro. Her figure Identical to Dea, and wearing armor the same make as Lightning's. The image of Etro right infront of them.

_Ok now what do I do now that I got here? _

**_"Claire Farron, Warrior of the Goddess and Savior of the Dying world, prove they worth to inherit my essence!"_**

Light turned around to where the voice originated from. It was Dea, she was readying herself with a new weapon. A crystalized sword with a dark aura, and adorned with blood red crystals along the hilt.

_Claire, you must duel me for the right to take my essence!_

_Wait Dea I don't want to fight you. What do you mean "Your" essence?_

**_I AM ETRO! NOW DUEL ME!_**

Light readied herself with her weapon, her initial choice was the Chaos Blade that Ciaus had relinquished to her. And armed with her Ultimatus armor, with her Chaos Shield. As a backup she equipped her go to amazoness armor complete with masamune, and pendragon shield, and her Heavy guard Knights Armor, complete with great shield, and dragon's bane blade. (I can't remember all the weapons so I made up a few)

Before the duel began, the room was engulfed in an iridescent light, and revealed the arena of the Gods. Light knew that this battle would be one of her hardest yet and she was still hesitant to fight the Goddess before her. Etro taking advantage of the hesitancy, lunged forward at Lightning. Lightning taking a few deep breaths noticed the distance getting shortened with each breath, took her shield and bashed forward blocking the attempted lunge.

Taking this as her chance she uppercut Etro with her fist sending her flying, then leaping into the air she shifted to her amazoness garb, and began the relentless airal assault on the goddess, until she realized exactly what she had been slicing at. A dummy image.

Etro taking advantage of Lightning's aggressive nature blasted her with an areoga spell. The tornado hit Lightning and sent her flying higher and higher, then Etro used a Flamesparkaga spell, and the fire and electricity engulfed Lightning in all her form, until she was left on the ground with both her sword and shield on both sides of the room.

Etro walking up to her challenger, started to laugh. "**_Is this all you have, is this all the power you used when you took down that damn dragon that held me!"_**

Just when she started to turn and walk back to the throne. Lightning bursted back into action. "_THIS IS NOT ALL I HAVE IM JUST GETTING STARTED!"_

With that Lightning switched back to the ultimatus armor and let a torrent of magic upon Etro, each one a simple spell, but when connected increased the effect. After around 10 shot of magic, she switched to the amazoness garb, and began the physical assault but this time laced with a magical aura. Etro set her barrier up, and with that light, used her ultimatus armor and activated Flare, Chill, Surge, Tornado, and then Ultima, all in orderly succession.

First the room was burned in its entirety, Etro's barrier standing strong, but wavering from the heat. Etro used her power to regulate the power of the barrier to match the flames, but not in time to counter the coming Chill. Like a snow ball, Etro was trapped in the frozen prison Ice. She again started to regulate the element ice, but again couldn't catch upcoming Surge, of pure lightning. Crashing on the barrier shattering it, and with the incoming Tornado, throwing Etro into the air high above Lightning. After wards the Ultima activated and all the room was covered in the light of its power throwing Etro and crashing her into the ground.

_You were saying?_

_Woah, that was amazing! I had no Idea you could figure out so quickly how to use the elements in successional order to break my barrier. I LOVE IT! So you are one magic master but lets see how well you do with physical fighting. _

_Now you talking my language!_

Light switched to her Knights armor and readied herself for Etro's assault. Etro took her sword in her hands and began to slash at Lightning, but before the attack connected, Lightning used her Heavy Shield to block the attack but quickly switched to amazoness armor to counter the attack, she flipped over Etro, and struck her in the back. Etro switched positions and blocked the next strike. Lightning then backed away but switched herself into her heavy guard garb again, readying herself for the upcoming attack. Etro took her sword and struck into Lightning's heavy shield. The sword became embedded into the holy metal, and began to shatter the shield. Just then Light switched into her Ultimatus garb again, to use her chaos shield on the accursed weapon. But before she could defend from the effects of the debilitating weapon Etro, took another sword from the air and began the relentless assault on Lightning's Shield. Fortunately she was able to activate the chaotic energy within the shield to absorb the weapons, and their energy. She then activated the Chaos sword on Etro, and absorb all the energy from the formless weapons she was making.

_Etro I do not want to fight you anymore._

**_You must, I need to know that you are worth of me._**

_But aren't you the mother of all us mortals, why would you want me to kill you to take your essence? Can't you just give it?_

**_Fine only if you can do one thing._**

_What would that be?_

**_Allow me to enter you._**

_I will, so just do it! "Wait, I have been blocking all of the attacks she has made, maybe"_

Just then Lightning did the unthinkable as Etro lunged at her, she dropped her shield and her sword. And Etro pierced her heart.

**_So you finally understood what I meant._**

_Why is there no pain?_

**_Because I am a part of you as you are a part of me, we are now one, so how can you hurt yourself. Silly Claire._**


End file.
